I'll Be There For You
by 1italianbella
Summary: Written with MelBelle94! Kathy leaves Elliot and his 5 kids. He needs help with them so who does he call? Olivia! She will always be there for Elliot. Will this bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story written with MelBelle94! She came up with the plot and what happens and I wrote it! Hope you enjoy it!**

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson ducked under the police tape to check out the crime scene in the victim's apartment. They found the woman in her mid 20s on her kitchen table. She laid in a pool of her own blood, panties torn, and had burn marks on her body.

"Looks the same from the victim a couple days ago." Olivia said.

"It's obvious he burned her the same way by throwing boiling water on her. The pot is still here." Elliot said pointing to pot.

"And she seems to live like our last victim. Wealthy woman in her mid 20s." Olivia said.

The two walked over to Melinda Warner.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"Perp used a condom like the last victim. The slashes on her body were made by a knife, but I can't find it. But I did find the hammer he used to hit her head." Melinda said holding up a bloody hammer now in an evidence bag.

"Did he leave anything that we could find him?" Elliot asked.

"Not with what I can see now. There could be something on the hammer. And I'll check her body more for anything." Melinda said.

Olivia found the woman's id.

"Tracy Williams age 25." She read off the id.

**SVU**

A few hours went by, the squad had found some stuff out about Tracy.

"Alright, do we know how Tracy connects with our first victim Megan?" Cragen asked.

"We found out that Tracy belonged to the same gym as Megan and they went to the same grocery store." Fin said.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll question people at the gym and grocery store. But go home, it's late." Cragen told his detectives.

His four detectives started to get ready to go home. Olivia noticed Elliot looked stressed out.

"You ok El?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I just hope Kathy is in a good mood tonight. She hasn't been herself lately." Elliot said.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Olivia smiled as she left.

Elliot left soon after and drove to his home in Queens. When he got home, he walked inside and noticed bags sitting by the front door.

"Kathy?" he called out.

"I'm in here." Kathy said from their bedroom.

Elliot walked into their bedroom. "What's with the bags? Is someone going on a trip?"

"They're my bags. I'm leaving." Kathy said.

Elliot was shocked by her answer. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not." Kathy said.

Her answer hit Elliot like a bullet. "What? Why?"

"Elliot, I'm tired of this life. Before I had a family I never imagine my life like this. Taking care of my kids while you work all day. I never see you anymore." Kathy told him.

"That's what my job calls for, you know that. So you're leaving the kids behind? Don't you love them?" Elliot asked.

"I do love them. But I need to live my own life. That's why I'm moving into the city. I always wanted to live downtown ever since I was a little girl." Kathy told him.

"Where would you live?" Elliot asked.

"I have a friend." Kathy said.

"But we're married." Elliot said.

"I picked these up awhile ago. I can't take it anymore Elliot. I want out." Kathy said handing him divorce papers with a pen.

"I can't do this." Elliot said.

"Elliot, I know that you know that our marriage has been falling apart for awhile now. Please put me out of my misery. If you sign it now, we can leave each other on good terms." Kathy said.

Elliot looked at the papers then at Kathy then back at the papers. He didn't want Kathy to end up hating him because he wouldn't sign the papers.

"There will always be a part of me that loves but not enough to be with you." Kathy said.

Elliot then did the most difficult thing. He signed the papers and handed them back to Kathy.

"Thank you." Kathy said as she walked out of their bedroom.

"Here's my house key." Kathy said giving Elliot the key.

Kathy picked up her bags and walked out the front door. She got in her car and drove away. Eli, Lizzie, and Dickie walked up to Elliot followed by Maureen and Kathleen. He reached down and picked up Eli.

"Is mom coming back?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot looked at his children. "I don't know." Was all he could say.

**SVU**

After Elliot had put his kids to bed, he sat down in his living room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He pulled out his phone and called the first person that came to mind.

"Hello?" Olivia's voice answered.

"Liv, its Elliot." He said.

"Hey El, did something happened with the case?" she asked.

"Not with the case." He said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kathy left. She left me and the kids." He said.

"Oh El, I'm so sorry." She said.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle five kids on my own." He said.

"Do you need my help?" she asked.

"You really don't have to." He said

"I want to. I love your kids." She said.

"Ok." He said.

"I'll be over soon." She said as hung up.

It took a few minutes for Olivia to come over. She had to pack an overnight bag and then she was on her way. When she arrived at his house, she knocked on the door and he answered. Elliot let her inside and closed the door behind her. Olivia gave him a comfort hug.

"Thanks for coming." Elliot said.

"Anytime, you're my best friend. Of course I would come help out." Olivia told him.

"So Kathy just left?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah she said she wanted out. She's moving into the city." Elliot told her.

"Well, I'm here as long as you need me." Olivia said.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the Stabler kids were happy to see Olivia because they had always loved her. They all were fine that she was there helping out Elliot well except for Kathleen. Ever since she saw that Olivia was there to help out, she had been bitter.

"Kathleen, can I talk to you in private?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." Kathleen said as they went into her room.

"Alright, what's wrong? You didn't seem this upset last night. But when you saw Olivia, you went into this mood." Elliot said.

"Why is Olivia here? She's not our mom." Kathleen spat out.

"I called her for help. I need help to take care of you all. I want the best for you." Elliot told her.

"It's because you drove mom away. Why do you have to work so much? Maybe if you didn't mom would still be here." Kathleen said.

"Your mom was unhappy, but she still loves you. And you know my job calls for long hours." Elliot said.

"Whatever. I'm done talking." Kathleen said as she walked out of her room.

Elliot soon followed and returned to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Well kids, you don't want to miss your bus." Elliot said.

Olivia started handing lunches to his kids that she had made. When she came to hand a lunch to Kathleen, she pushed it away.

"No thanks, I buy my own lunch." Kathleen said bitterly.

"Kathleen, she made this lunch for you." Elliot said.

"Fine, thanks Olivia." Kathleen said as she grabbed the lunch and walked away.

Once all the kids, except Eli, had left, Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Kathleen is just upset over Kathy leaving." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded and picked up Eli.

"I hope she knows that I know I can't replace Kathy." Olivia said.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Elliot said.

"So what are we doing about Eli while we're at work? " Olivia asked.

"We'll figure something out. Today he can come with us." Elliot said.

"Well, today he can stay here with you." Olivia said.

"What? I don't need to take a day off." Elliot said.

"I already called Cragen and told him what happened. He said take a week off, but I said there was no way you would do that. We settled on two days." Olivia told him as she handed him Eli.

"Two days?" Elliot asked.

"Yep and you're not getting out of it," she said grabbing her car keys, "well, I have to get to work. See you later!"

Olivia was out the door and Elliot was alone with Eli. He got to spend a lot of time with Eli that day and he was happy about that. When the rest of his kids got home from school, they asked if they could call Kathy. Elliot told them they could. His five kids sat in the living room talking to their mother on speaker phone. While they were doing this, Elliot pulled out his cell phone to call Olivia.

"Hey El, do you need anything?" she asked.

"How's the case doing?" he asked.

"I thought you would want to know. Well, we question people at our victims gym and grocery store. We think the connection is the gym because there is this guy that would watch Megan and Tracy work out." She told him.

"Are you able to collar him yet?" he asked.

"Munch and Fin have been questioning him for hours. Oh hold on El, Cragen is trying to tell me something." She said.

Elliot waited until Olivia spoke again.

"El, I have to go. There's another victim. I'll be back at your house late tonight." She said.

"It's ok, I understand. See you later." He said.

"Bye El." She said as she hung up.

**SVU**

Elliot made dinner for his kids and after dinner, they were working on their homework. Elliot was sitting with Eli watching T.V. when Kathleen came up to him.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes sweetie, anything." Elliot told her as he turned the T.V. off.

"Well, this has been pretty hard on me with mom leaving and all. You know I love you too Daddy. But I was talking to mom about this when we called her and now I'm asking you." Kathleen told him as she sat next to him.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Can I go live with mom?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot was silent for a moment. First he lost his wife then his daughter wanted to go live with her. He knew Kathleen wouldn't leave him. He debated in his mind. He knew is he told her no she would hate him for it.

"Yes, but you have to call me often." Elliot told her.

"Thanks Daddy and I will!" Kathleen said as she hugged her dad.

"You're welcome, call your mom and make arrangements when you can move in with her." Elliot said.

Kathleen hugged him again and hopped up and ran to her room to call her mom.

**SVU**

When Olivia got back, Eli and the twins were asleep. Maureen was helping Kathleen pack. She found Elliot waiting for her.

"Kathleen wants to live with Kathy." He told her.

"Are you letting her?" Olivia asked.

"If I don't, she'll hate me." He told her.

"El, it will be ok." She told him.

"Thanks Liv." He said.

Out of nowhere he gave Olivia a hug, it was for always being there for him. When they pulled out of the hug, Elliot grabbed Olivia's face and gave her a kiss. Olivia pulled away after a few seconds.

"El, it's too soon. You just got divorced." Olivia told him.

"I know." Elliot said.

"I'm getting to bed." She said as she walked away.

Olivia picked up her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. She had always wanted Elliot to kiss her, but it just didn't feel right. He and Kathy just divorced, it was way too soon. Even though she's in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had past, Olivia was still living with Elliot and his kids. Kathleen was living with her mom now. The SVU detectives were working on the same case, it was one tough case. Every time they thought they had the perp, another victim turned up.

"How many victims does it make it now with Christine?" Fin asked.

"10." Olivia answered.

"And how many guys have we thought that was our perp?" Munch asked.

"10." Elliot said

"Well, let's question people in Christine's life. See if any of our victims connect with her." Cragen said.

"They've all went to the same grocery store." Olivia said.

**SVU**

"Yeah, I knew that girl. She was very nice." A bag boy named Tommy told them.

"Did she come in here a lot?" Olivia asked.

"Probably once a week. Got mostly the same stuff." Tommy said.

"Did you ever talk to her?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah she was very nice to me." Tommy smiled.

Olivia held up pictures of the other victims. "Do you know any of these women?"

"Yeah, they were all nice to me." Tommy said.

"Did they ever do anything wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Sometimes I saw them with guys who were no good for them. They shouldn't be with them. Whenever they were with a guy, they ended up buying condoms as well." Tommy said.

"Alright, Tommy, do you mind coming down to our station so we can talk more privately?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Tommy said.

When they got down to the precinct, they gave Tommy a cup of water. He drank a little then gave it to Olivia to throw away while Elliot was talking to him.

**SVU**

It had been a couple hours, they were waiting for DNA. Elliot and Olivia had been stalling Tommy, when they heard a knock on the door. Olivia went to see and found Melinda standing there.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"Perfect match. The fingerprints on his cup match fingerprints I found on the bodies." Melinda said.

"Alright thanks." Olivia said.

She went back into the room and arrested Tommy.

**SVU**

Olivia and Elliot went back to the Stabler house.

"I'm so glad Maureen can watch her siblings." Elliot said.

"Yeah, and they're all probably in bed now." Olivia said.

They walked in the door and were shocked to see what they saw. Maureen was on the couch making out with some boy.

"Maureen!" Elliot yelled.

Maureen and the mystery boy pulled apart.

"Dad! Olivia!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Who is this?" Elliot asked

"This is Adam, my boyfriend." Maureen said.

"Your what?" Elliot yelled.

"We've been going out for about a week now. I didn't know how to tell you." Maureen said.

"So you just wanted to me find out like this?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't plan on it." Maureen said.

"Maureen…" Elliot started but Olivia cut him.

"El, hold on. Maureen, I'll talk to him." She said pulling Elliot into the kitchen.

"Why did you cut me off?" Elliot asked.

"To stop you from doing something stupid." Olivia told him.

"Liv, she has a boyfriend. She's too young." Elliot told her.

"El, she's 15 years old and in high school. I had my first boyfriend in 7th grade." Olivia told him.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"But that is too young to date. We were immature. We couldn't hang out at school because he didn't want his friends to see. It lasted a couple weeks. The only good thing was I got my first kiss." Olivia said.

Elliot nodded.

"I know I'm not a parent, but maybe you feel this way because Maureen is the oldest and you've never gone through this." Olivia said.

"Yeah, thanks for being here Liv. I don't know what I would do without you." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and then the two went back into the family room.

"So?" Maureen asked.

"Don't do anything stupid. I guess I was just surprised, I've never went through this before." Elliot told his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Maureen said as she got up and hugged her dad.

"Well, I better get home now." Adam said.

"Really?" Maureen asked.

"I feel like I should since your parents just found out about us." Adam told her.

"Parents? My mom doesn't know yet. I was planning on telling her after I told my dad." Maureen said.

"But I thought she was your mom." Adam said pointing to Olivia.

"Oh that's my dad's partner Olivia." Maureen told Adam.

"Oh right. Well, talk to you later." Adam said giving Maureen a peck on the lips.

"Bye." Maureen smiled.

After Adam was gone, Maureen turned towards Olivia and Elliot.

"That was awkward." Maureen said.

"Maureen, its fine. I remember being a teenager." Olivia said.

"I meant about that Adam thought you were my mom." Maureen said.

"Its fine, he probably thought that because we never mention who I was." Olivia said.

"Thanks for being understanding." Maureen smiled.

"Well, I'm going to get to bed. Night." She added.

"Night." Olivia and Elliot said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok if any of you are confused about Elliot's kid's ages they go as follows: Maureen is 15, Kathleen is 12, Lizzie & Dickie are 8, and Eli is 2. This is what MelBelle94 and I decided to do.**

It had been 6 months since Kathy had left Elliot and their divorce was now final. It was 5 months since Kathleen moved in with her mom. Olivia was still sleeping on Elliot's couch and still helping him out with the kids. The case they had been working was now going through trials.

Olivia was watching T.V. with Elliot, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli. Maureen was hanging out with her boyfriend. Suddenly, Olivia's phone went off. She walked out of the room and answered.

"Hello?"

"Olivia?" Kathleen asked.

"Kathleen, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want to live with my mom anymore." Kathleen told her.

"Did something happen?" Olivia asked.

"My mom has a different boyfriend every week. I want to come home." Kathleen said.

"Alright, I'll tell your dad…" Olivia started.

"No! He's always telling me I never follow anything through!" Kathleen said.

"Kathleen, he'll be understanding." Olivia said.

"Just don't tell him, plus I want to surprise them." Kathleen said.

"Alright." Olivia said.

"Thanks and Olivia, I'm sorry I was so mean to you when my mom left. I know you just want to help." Kathleen said.

"Kathleen, it's fine. I understand how tough it was for you." Olivia said.

"Thanks for everything." Kathleen said.

"So when do you want me to pick you up?" Olivia asked.

"Like an hour? I'm almost packed and I already told my mom that I'm moving back." Kathleen told her.

"Alright, see you soon." Olivia said.

"See you." Kathleen said as she hung up.

Olivia went back to Elliot and his kids. She waited 30 minutes before she got up and said.

"Oh I just remember, I need to get something from my apartment." Olivia said, leaving before anyone could say anything.

Olivia got in her car. Kathleen had texted her Kathy's address so she knew where to pick her up. It took Olivia 30 minutes to drive from Queens to Manhattan. She reached Kathy's building and called Kathleen telling she was here. Moments later, Kathleen walked out with her two suitcases. Olivia put them in her car.

"Thanks so much Olivia." Kathleen said hugging Olivia.

"You're welcome." Olivia said returning the hug.

The two got into Olivia's car and headed back towards Queens.

"So what went wrong with living with your mom?" Olivia asked.

"It seemed like every week, she had a different boyfriend. I just hid in my room; I didn't want to see any of those losers. Its weird she was married to dad and now she's dating the worst guys." Kathleen told her.

"She probably hasn't found the right guy yet." Olivia said.

"Olivia, you know I would be ok if you wanted to date my dad." Kathleen said.

Olivia was caught off guard. "What?"

"I've seen the way you look at him and he looks at him. I know I'm only a pre teen, but I can tell. I also saw when dad kissed you before I left to live with mom." Kathleen said.

"You saw that? Kathleen, I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"Why are you saying sorry? I'm fine with it." Kathleen said.

"You know you're very mature for your age." Olivia said.

The two continued to talk about anything. After awhile, Kathleen said.

"You really feel like a motherly figure."

Olivia smiled and pulled into the driveway.

"We're here." She said.

Olivia helped Kathleen with her bags then they walked inside.

"Liv! Great you're home, pizza just came." Elliot said.

Olivia and Kathleen made their way into the kitchen.

"Kathleen?" Elliot asked.

Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli ran towards Kathleen and hugged her.

"I'm home. I called Olivia to come get me. I want to be here." Kathleen said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you mad?" Kathleen asked.

"No, I'm just glad you're back." Elliot said as he hugged his daughter.

"Where's Maureen?" Kathleen asked.

"Hanging out with her boyfriend." Elliot told her.

"I'm back!" Maureen yelled as she walked in. She saw Kathleen and hugged her.

"You're back!"

**SVU**

So Maureen, Lizzie, and Dickie were helping Kathleen unpack. Eli was asleep. Elliot and Olivia were cleaning up.

"Liv, you've been quiet to me since you got back." Elliot said.

"Its nothing." Olivia said.

"Then why aren't you looking me in the eyes?" Elliot asked.

"Its just something Kathleen told me." Olivia said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know why I'm thinking so much about this but she pretty much gave me her permission for us to date. And that she saw us kiss that one night." Olivia told him.

"Maybe you're wondering what it will be like. I know I have." Elliot said.

"Really?" Olivia asked looking at him in his eyes.

"Yes." Elliot said coming closer.

"Well, I have." Olivia said coming closer.

There they stood inches apart, looking at each other. It seemed like gravity was pulling them together and before they knew it, they were kissing. When they finally pulled apart, they couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Wow." Olivia said.

"I know." Elliot said.

"Let's think about this." Olivia said.

"Good idea." Elliot said.

**SVU**

A week had past, Elliot and Olivia couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. That night, they got a chance to be alone since the kids were visiting Kathy for the weekend.

"So Liv, that was good Chinese food." Elliot said.

"Yep." Olivia said.

"Alright, let's cut the crap. I know we're both thinking about the kiss, that wonderful kiss." Elliot said.

"I know, I'm not sure what it means." Olivia said.

"Shall we try it again?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded and they started to kiss, but more passionately.

"Don't stop El." Olivia said.

The two began to make out.

"Wait, let's take this upstairs. I have neighbors." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. She jumped onto Elliot still kissing him, he held onto her as he made his way up to his bedroom. He threw her on the bed and then went beside her. Before they knew it, their clothes began to come off and they were under the covers.

Olivia let out a loud moan and Elliot soon followed. Some time later, they finished and were cuddling in bed.

"Wow, that was amazing." Elliot said.

"I know, it really was." Olivia said.

Elliot kissed her.

"Olivia, I've been in love with you for quite awhile now." Elliot said.

"Me too." Olivia told him.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia woke up with Elliot's arms around her. This is how it had been for a while since that night they finally got together. They told his kids and they were all happy for them. Olivia was pretty much living with Elliot even through she still had her apartment.

Elliot soon woke up. "Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." She smiled.

"It's been a great few weeks." Elliot said.

"Yeah it has." Olivia told him.

They heard the kids downstairs.

"Well, I guess we better get them breakfast." Elliot said.

The two got dressed and went downstairs made breakfast for the kids.

**SVU**

At work, Elliot and Olivia were typing up their DD5s on their last case. A few days earlier, they had told everyone at work about their relationship and to their surprise they were all thrilled for them and they were still aloud to be partners.

"Hey Liv, why don't you officially move in and just sell your apartment?" Elliot asked.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"You're barely living there anyways." Elliot said.

"I can't do this here." Olivia said as she got up and walked to the cribs.

Elliot followed her.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Moving in, it's big." She said.

"You practically living with me already." He told her.

"I know. El, you remember Kurt Moss?" she asked.

"Yeah, wait you're not cheating on me already?" he joked.

"No, its just one of the reasons we broke up is that I didn't want to move in with him." She told him.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying this is tough for me." She said. 

Elliot knew Olivia was afraid of being hurt which was why she was never in long term relationship.

"Olivia, you can trust me. I will never hurt. I love you. I want you to move in with me, you're pretty much living there anyways. I love being around you." He told her.

"I love you and being around you. Its hard for me since I've never had a stable relationship before." She said.

"Start with me and hopefully that doesn't end. So will you officially move in?" Elliot asked.

Olivia thought for a moment and smiled. "Yes."

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia.

**SVU**

Olivia unpacked the last of her boxes into her and Elliot's room. She had recently sold her apartment and moved out her stuff. She put some of her stuff in storage and then some in the house. It was around 7 at night and she was already tired from moving her stuff.

Suddenly, Eli came running in with his pajamas on.

"Mommy, will you read me my bedtime story?" Eli asked.

Olivia stopped, Eli had just called her mom.

"Eli, what did you just called me?" Olivia asked kneeling down at his level.

"Mommy." Eli smiled.

"What about your real mommy?" Olivia asked.

"I see you more than her. You're more like my mom." Eli said.

Olivia just gave him a hug.

"Will you read my bedtime story?" Eli asked.

Olivia nodded and picked him and took him to his room. She tucked him into his bed and picked up the book that was lying next to his bed. She read him the story. When she finished it, Eli was asleep. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you mom." Eli said in his sleep.

"Love you too." Olivia smiled.

She turned off the light and walked out of his room. She found Elliot in their room.

"Eli, called me mom." She told him.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"He said that since he doesn't see Kathy enough that I've been like his mom more." She said.

"Well, its true." He said.

"Yeah, but I know Kathy will always be his real mom. It was nice." She said.

Elliot just smiled and hugged her. He knew how much Olivia wanted a child of her own.


	6. Chapter 6

A year had past, Maureen was 16 and now had her driver's license. Kathleen was 13, Lizzie and Dickie was 9, and Eli was 3. Elliot and Olivia were in love and were now engaged. Elliot's kids still saw Kathy sometimes. Kathy had married her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia were at work.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Olivia said looking at her ring.

"I know. I can't wait, I love you." Elliot smiled.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

Alex walked in carrying a small bag. Olivia saw her.

"Liv, you ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah let's go to…lunch." Olivia said.

Olivia and Alex and left the squad room. They got in Alex's car.

"You didn't say anything to Elliot?" Alex asked.

"Not until I know it's true or not." Olivia said.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" Alex asked.

"Your place." Olivia said.

They drove to Alex's apartment and when they got there, Alex handed Olivia the bag and Olivia went into the bathroom. She opened the bag.

"Jeez, Alex, did you get enough?" Olivia yelled through the door.

"Well, you want to make sure!" Alex exclaimed.

Olivia pulled out 5 boxes and read the title to herself. "Pregnancy test."

She took each test and when she was finished, she held them all and opened the door allowing Alex to come in.

"And now we wait." Olivia said.

It seemed to take forever until the tests were ready. Once they were, Olivia and Alex checked them and they all read the same thing.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said in shocked.

"Liv, this is a good thing! You always wanted a child." Alex said as she hugged her friend.

"I know, I just don't know how I'm going to tell Elliot." Olivia said.

"You'll find a way." Alex told her.

**SVU**

Later that night, Elliot's kids have gone to bed and Elliot and Olivia were in their room.

"El, do you want to decide when the wedding will be?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, sure, what date do you have in mind?" Elliot asked.

"Three months from now?" Olivia asked.

"What made you want that?" Elliot asked.

Olivia didn't know what to say.

"Liv, you alright?" Elliot asked.

Olivia felt she was going to get sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Elliot ran after her. When she was finished, she stood up and faced Elliot. She touched her stomach and said.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia told him.

"Liv, that's great." Elliot smiled as he hugged her.

Olivia smiled. "I am so happy."

"Me too. So the wedding will be May 13?" Elliot asked.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"That's 3 months from today." Elliot told her.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to have the wedding before I start to show." Olivia told him.

"And it also means we're be married sooner." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

3 months had flown by; Elliot and Olivia had found a beautiful garden and fell in love with it for their wedding. They decided on having a small wedding and that was perfect. Olivia had all of Elliot's daughters as her bridesmaids and Alex was her maid of honor. Elliot had Dickie as his best man, he didn't care he was so young he just wanted Dickie to be his best man. His other groomsmen included Cragen, Fin, and Munch. Eli was the ring bearer. To everyone's surprise Kathy showed up with her new husband, she decided to be supportive of the two.

Olivia stood in the back waiting to walk down the aisle. She hooked her arm around her brother.

"Thanks for doing this." Olivia told him.

"It's no problem and you look beautiful sis." Simon smiled.

Olivia smiled and the two began to walk down the aisle. When they got to the end, Olivia gave Simon a kiss on the cheek and joined Elliot.

And so the wedding began. When it got to the vows, Elliot was first.

"Olivia, We've know each other for 12 plus years. You had always been there for me, through the good and the bad. We are partners, best friends, lovers, and soon to be husband and wife. I will always be on your side until the day I die. I will never hurt you. I promise whatever challenges carried us apart that we will always find our way back to each other because I always want to be with you. I love you, Olivia." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and kissed him.

"Elliot, you are the longest relationship I have ever had with a man and that was before we started going out. You have been my best friend for years and soon I will be happy to call you my husband. You have always been my rock and helped me through tough and good times. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life you. I will be on your side until the day I die. I'll love you forever." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled and kissed her.

The priest began.

"Do you Elliot Stabler take Olivia Benson to be your wife?"

"I do." Elliot smiled as he held Olivia's hands.

"And do you Olivia Benson take Elliot Stabler to be your husband?"

"I do." Olivia smiled.

Olivia and Elliot then exchanged their rings.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia.

"I now would like to pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Stabler!"

Olivia and Elliot walked down the aisle.

After the ceremony, it was time for pictures. First they just took pictures of Olivia and Elliot. In one of the pictures Elliot picked Olivia in his arms. Then they had family picture with Elliot's kids and Simon and his family. Then a picture with everyone from SVU.

After pictures they all went to the reception. The wedding party was announced as they walked in followed by Elliot and Olivia.

They ate their dinner and then cut the cake. There was dancing and afterwards Elliot and Olivia left to go on their honeymoon. Once they were in the car, Olivia smiled and told Elliot.

"That wedding was perfect."

Elliot smiled and kissed her.

"I agree."


End file.
